John On Ice
by Smart Kira
Summary: After pulling a dangerous stunt to stop the Hood while aboard Thunderbird 5; now Kayo has refused to stop talking to John. Will they make up read and find out you won't be disappointed.


**John On Ice**

"Kayo please listen to me please" John pleaded. John watched Kayo give him the cold shoulder while walking into another part of the Tracy house. John followed Kayo into the livingroom of the Tracy house then she just disappeared. "Wow someone's in trouble" a voice replied from the couch. John shot the owner of the voice a look; "knock it off Alan seriously" John snapped at his brother. John could clearly see that even though Alan was trying to keep a straight face. There was that ominus smirk that was pulling at the corners of his mouth.

John's eyes then wandered over to Gordon who wasn't faring any better by the laughter evident in his eyes and the smirk on his face. Then John looked at Scott and Virgil on the outside the two looked professional but on the inside they too were laughing at his misfortune. John's girlfriend Kayo hadn't even spoken to him since he came out of the hospital and that was over two weeks ago. Every Time John tried to say anything to Kayo she'd walk right out of the room in a huff; and John could hear the laughter of his brothers in the background. John was running out of nice things to say to Kayo but she wouldn't listen to him. Watching the water crash on the rocks from his vantage point on the balcony of the Tracy home. John Tracy felt so detached from this world he felt like his soul left his body.

He felt like a husk of his former self he felt like his very soul instead of being water crashing up against the rocks; he felt like his soul was banging his head up against a door and/or wall. John Tracy felt like a lost cause his mind by now ran out of things to make it up to Kayo. She simply wouldn't listen to him; "Now what am I going to do?" John sighed loudly to himself. "You can start by telling her how sorry you are" a voice from behind John said. "Uh" John said turning around quickly all the while keeping a straight face at the awful offending smell that now invaded his nostrils.

"Oh hey Grandma" John said; then he added "what are you doing here?" Grandma Tracy laughed as she approached her nephew; placing a plate of rather smelling cookies beside her. John couldn't help but eye said cookies with trying not to gag at the smell; Grandma Tracy saw John eyeing the cookies and asked him if he wanted one. John quickly reacted rather by saying no; John then quickly decided to change the subject of the conversation. "What do you mean by telling Kayo I'm sorry Grandma?" John asked he was still slightly unsure where she was coming from. "What did the Hood do a couple of weeks back John?" Grandma Tracy asked her grandson.

"The Hood tried to once again unsuccessfully to take over thunderbird five" John said slowly to Grandma Tracy before it dawned on him why Kayo was so mad at him. To take his mind off of why Kayo was so mad John took to repairing thunderbird five; "ah god dammit it I am such an idiot why didn't I think of it before" John Tracy groaned dragging his hand down his face. As John watched Grandma Tracy walk away; as she neared the kitchen Grandma turned around and said "Don't forget to tell Kayo how sorry you are John." John groaned before he said "Yeah how to tell Kayo that I'm sorry for almost dying." Grandma Tracy then watched as John dragged himself to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch.

A few weeks ago after the Hood tried to take over thunderbird five which was unsuccessful; after a brief scuffle with John the Hood managed to activate the air lock and letting all the compressed air out John didn't have time to don his space suit. Just as hypoxia started to set in John spotted Alan and thunderbird three coming into dock; and then to John's horror The Hood then tried to make a break for thunderbird three. John couldn't let anything happen to Alan or his brothers or to any of their thunderbird crafts. So John made a fateful decision that was probably going to cost him in the end; and what was John thinking of doing blowing up thunderbird five of course it was just something he had to do and he wasn't going to talk it over with his brothers and especially not Kayo. John was brought out of his thoughts by Grandma Tracy placing her hand on his shoulder; looking up John said nothing Grandma Tracy felt sadness in her heart it pained her to see her grandson so lost unsure of what to do.

After an uncomfortable silence hung in the air for quite sometime Grandma Tracy decided to break it; if it makes you feel any better John Kayo stayed with you the whole entire time you were in the hospital she cried a lot but never left your side till you woke up. Your brothers tried to tell her otherwise that you were fine; but Kayo was having none of it she told your brothers that you came first and rescuing came second and if they had a problem with that then she'd quit International Rescue. That last bit came as a shock to John causing him to look at Grandma and she said " Yes John Kayo really did say that"; John watched as Grandma nodded her head and said "Oh and John Kayo just so you know Kayo meant every word of it" and with that Grandma Tracy got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Leaving John to his own devices and thoughts Grandma Tracy hated to see John like this he loved Kayo so much and she did him; Grandma also hoped that John would do the right thing and she also wished that Kayo wasn't so hard headed. She at least wished that Kayo would listen for whatever John had to say.

It was now a month later and John and Kayo still hadn't made up much to Grandma Tracy's dismay; but that didn't stop the brothers from teasing John relentlessly and staying out of the way of an angry Kayo. The boys quite teasing their brother John when Grandma Tracy threatened her remaining nephews with feeding her cooking to them for the rest of the year; that one could say shut the remaining Tracy brothers up right away. When suddenly one rescue mission out at sea went horribly wrong; and Kayo got kidnapped by The Hood. When John heard this he personally came down to earth despite his brother's objections he was going to do everything in his power to save Kayo and then himself. The Hood had Kayo tied up aboard his ship and was currently torturing his own niece for the secrets of International Rescue. Much to the Hood's displeasure and annoyance Kayo wasn't saying a word; The Hood may have been her uncle but the Tracy family was Kayo's true family they were always their for her and they protected her and she couldn't thank them enough.

Kayo may have been bruised and beaten but she wasn't going to give up her adoptive family that easily. Just as the Hood was about to dealt the final blow to Kayo John busted in; and bravely fought the Hood one on one. For sometime John Tracy had the upper hand but as far as the Hood was concerned that was all going to change. Kayo's eyes went wide as she watched her evil uncle the Hood pulled out a gun from nowhere; and aimed it right at John's chest John was equally shocked. He knew that the Hood stooped to low levels of evil before but this was a new low the lowest of the low; before John could react the Hood pulled the trigger the sound of the gun going off in the near empty ship was deafening.

As John slumped up against the control panel blood gushing from his chest; he tried to speak but couldn't his eyes became fixated on the Hood who still had the gun in his hand. Looking down at John Tracy the Hood smirked before saying "You'd know I'd love to stay and chat but I can't toot a loo" John Tracy and Kayo; smirking in Kayo's direction just before he was about to leave the Hood somehow managed to puncture the ship letting water rush in at an alarming rate. By that time Gordon arrived in thunderbird four the water level was already up to Kayo and John's waist. Even though John was the worst off he demanded that Gordon get Kayo to safety first and then come back for him. The last thing John heard before he blacked out was Kayo screaming his name.

The next thing John remembers is someone crying softly as he came to begging for him to wake up. Groaning John opened his eyes and was blinded by the light of his hospital room; as his eyes slowly adjusted he heard beeping all around and then he felt the searing pain from the gunshot wound. "You're awake" a voice off to John's right said as John turned his head slowly to see who was at his bedside. Kayo quickly wiped her tears away so John couldn't see that she was crying. Kayo herself was released from the hospital over a week ago; no matter what the brothers said Kayo was determined to stay by John's side because she felt bad for not apologizing to John sooner and now she might lose him forever.

So when Kayo heard John wake up it made her hopeful; but she didn't want to get too hopeful even though John was in pain he was saddened by the fact that he couldn't touch Kayo because he was hooked up to so many wires and tubes. But that wasn't going to stop John Tracy from apologizing to his girlfriend Kayo. "John stop please" Kayo said crying once again unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. An unsettling silence settled between John and Kayo once John saw Kayo crying he immediately shut up and stopped his babbling apology. John for the first time was able to observe Kayo in all her glory since he had awoken in the hospital; and after all the mess that accumulated up until this point.

Seeing all the cuts and bruises marring her once beautiful face. It made John so angry that the Hood could do something like that to his angel; what kind of uncle would want to deface their own niece like that well John boiled it down to this when you were the Hood nothing was safe not even your own family was safe. John could hear Kayo's voice cracking as she tried to talk; John Kayo started to say I just want to say that I am sorry and I should have listened to you and maybe now I'd would've been a little bit more understanding. "Kayo stop" John managed to weakly say Kayo instantly became quiet but the tears kept falling and the occasional sniffle could be heard. " Kayo if anyone should be sorry it should be me" John said rather weakly and quietly.

"No John I am the one at fault" Kayo said rather quickly and in the same breath said " if I had apologized sooner and not have given you the cold shoulder then you wouldn't have been in this predicament." "True true oh so true" John Tracy chuckled but then groaned from his hospital bed; because of the searing pain coursing through his chest. The pain was so bad that it caused John to grit his teeth as he waited for the pain to pass; Kayo's fears and worries increased as she saw the man she loved in so much pain. She wished she could take it all away from John and wished it on herself and not John; Kayo was the stupid one not John. As the pain started to subside John said " and Kayo I would trade places with any of my brothers on any given day of the week just to protect you; " and likewise John I'd do the same for you" Kayo said her forehead resting against John's before she finally filled in the gap by kissing John on the lips without hurting him. John however felt no pain at all because why because feeling Kayo's lips on his was the best morphine for pain John had in a long time.


End file.
